In many business- or professional-related situations or the like, an age-old and recurring problem is effectuating the proper level of service that an organization provides for a client in a timely and efficient manner so that the needs of the client are met and also so that the organization maximizes the amount of business transacted with the client, among other things. For one example, if the organization is a bank and the client initiated a telephone call with a service representative of the bank, the bank would prefer that a more routine matter, such as an account balance inquiry, be handled by a lower-level service representative that is trained to handle such a routine matter, and also that is likely a less expensive resource of the bank. Correspondingly, the bank would prefer that a more complicated matter or a more profitable matter, such as an inquiry for a loan, be handled by a higher-level service representative that is trained to handle such a more complicated matter, and also that is likely trained to effectuate the loan.
For another example, if the organization is an insurer and a service representative of the insurer initiated a telephone call with the client, the insurer would prefer that a lower-level representative be employed to initially offer the client a service, such as an upgrade to an insurance policy, where the lower-level service representative is trained to handle such an initial offer, and again is likely a less expensive resource of the insurer. Correspondingly, the insurer would prefer that, in the event the client is receptive to the offer, a higher-level representative be employed to subsequently consult with the client, where the higher-level service representative is trained to handle the details of the upgrade, and also is trained to increase the likelihood that the offer is finally accepted.
For yet another example, if the organization is an answering service answering a telephone or other communications call to a professional, the answering service would prefer that a call-answering agent be employed to initially answer a call from a client to the professional on behalf thereof. Here, the agent may be trained to make an initial assessment of the nature of the call from the client and a determination of whether such agent is capable of satisfying the client by providing information thereto. If so, such as for example may be the case if the client is requesting an address of the professional, the lower-level representative need not contact the professional regarding the call and instead can handle the call without further ado. Accordingly, the professional need not be bothered for relatively mundane matters and instead the agent can handle same. If not, such as for example may be the case if the client is requesting a service from the professional, the agent may decide to contact the professional regarding the call and allow the professional to handle the call. Since the agent is to handle the relatively mundane matters on behalf of the professional, the professional can accordingly devote his or her time and expertise to handle relatively complicated matters, which likely are also matters that are more profitable to the professional, and/or are matters that require any especial expertise possessed by the professional.
In general, then, for an organization and/or an agency thereof in contact with a client by way of a communications call, a need exists for a system and method that allows a lower-level representative to handle the call with the client if such call relates to a more routine or mundane matter, and that also allows the lower-level representative to determine whether to escalate the call if such call relates to a more complicated or elaborate matter by involving a higher-level representative. Specifically, a need exists for such a system and method that guides the lower-level representative through the call with the client and in doing so helps the lower-level representative determine whether to escalate the call to the higher-level representative, More particularly, a need exists for such a system and method that effectuates the escalation of the call to the higher-level representative in a manner that is transparent to the client. With such a system and method, the lower-level representative, who is likely a less costly resource of the organization, can handle matters that do not require the higher-level representative, who is likely a more costly resource of the organization, thus resulting in greater efficiency with regard to use of resources of the organization.